Safeguard to Paradise
by Kidann
Summary: Rejoins-nous avec, pour dernier souvenir, celui de ton enfance. Il ne reste qu’un pas, un pas et tu seras parmi nous."


_**Titre : **_**Safeguard to Paradise**

_**Rating : **_**T**

_**Auteure : **_**Kidann**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Je serais plus riche sans doutes, si l'histoire et les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto m'appartenaient. **

_**Note de l'auteure : **_**J'ai écrit la fic en écoutant la chanson « **_**Safeguard to paradise**_** » d'**_**Epica**_**. Ce matin, en me levant, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de noir. C'en est là le résultat.**

* * *

Son regard se voila, comme la pluie s'abattait sur lui, moqueuse, imitant avec soins le déluge d'illusions qui l'assaillait ou plutôt, comme il se le disait en lui-même, l'avalanche des démons qui poussaient du ciel avec la mission de lui rire au nez, de briser le rêve dans lequel il s'était trop longtemps lové.

_Il n'y a rien sous terre. Les démons sont au ciel, sauf qu'ils marchent la tête vers le bas pour mieux nous tomber dessus. _

Un faux sourire étira ses lèvres. Il pressa le pas. La pluie sembla tomber plus violente encore, aspirant à le noyer avant qu'il ne mette les pieds chez lui. Dans chaque goutte, qu'elle s'explose sur lui ou sur le sol, il devinait le sourire carnassier d'un démon, un œil sanglant, un visage déformé par la torture. À chaque pas, il voyait son royaume illusoire détruit, chaque brique de son univers fictif s'effondrer sur sa tête pour l'assommer dûment de la vérité que l'enfer lui apportait sur un plateau d'or.

La tête dans la brume, comme pour se sauver des démons qui le narguaient, il fracassa la porte de son domicile, s'arrêtant pour se demander inconsciemment si l'eau sur ses joues était bel et bien de la pluie ou tout simplement des larmes.

_**C'est ça, pleures, vides-toi de ton eau, tombe, raide mort, viens nous rejoindre. Il n'y a que des flammes en enfer. On y vit la gorge sèche et la langue pâteuse.**_

Les voix se firent plus fortes, se mirent à chanter. Une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Assassine et invitante, comme une famille qui lui tendait les bras. C'était si facile, lui disaient-elles, il y avait des armes partout, il en avait même sur lui, pourquoi donc ne pas les caresser d'une main tremblante et les laisser libérer ce sang qui depuis trop longtemps était retenu prisonnier par cette geôle incarnadine.

_**Tu arbores déjà la couleur des morts, depuis trop longtemps tu la portes. Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre? **_

Il prit place à la table de la cuisine, son regard comme porté par le diable sur les couteaux qui semblaient attendre de mordre chaque parcelle de sa chaire, comme des chiens battant de la queue et les yeux brillants devant le morceau de viande qu'on leur apporte. Dotés d'une vie qu'il ne leur avait jamais imaginée.

Il croisa les bras sur le bois froid, comme pour les empêcher de se tendre vers sa perte et il y posa la tête, fermant les yeux et tentant, en vain, de faire taire les voix des ombres qui chantaient à son oreille.

_**Tu n'as pas vécu, tu ne vivras pas davantage. Abandonne. Rejoins-nous. Tu sais où est ta place. **_

Ses bras quittèrent la table pour aller se serrer contre son estomac, qui grondait presque aussi fort que les chants des spectres qui l'assaillaient. Deux jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé, deux jours qu'il n'en avait plus la force, comme si son inconscient répondait par l'affirmative aux anges de Satan, malgré sa détermination, maintenant chancelante, de ne pas flancher et de leur désobéir jusqu'au bout. Le front contre le bois glacial, la fraîcheur ambiante n'était pas assez pour calmer la fièvre qui le rongeait. Il avait cette incessante impression que Satan lui donnait un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait. Il sentait déjà les flammes lécher son corps, le caresser presque tendrement, impatientes de le dévorer plus tard.

_**Bois jusqu'à l'ivresse et la mort, brûle avec ton manoir, fends toi la chaire, jettes-toi du haut du toit, balances-toi au bout d'une corde… tu aimais, jadis, te balancer. Rejoins-nous avec, pour dernier souvenir, celui de ton enfance.**_

Des pas qu'il n'entendit pas, une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas, trop axé sur les murmures et les cris, les voix qui se mêlaient à ses oreilles. Une main se posa, lourde, sur son épaule. Il la sentit brûlante et serra les dents.

_**Tu es déjà à moitié parmi nous, un enfer pour un autre, tu n'y verras pas la différance. **_

**Ohé! Ohé! Tu m'entends?? **

Les voix se mêlaient, dialoguaient toutes en même temps, l'étourdissaient. Son épaule prenait feu. Il ouvrit les yeux, épuisé et porta avec paresse son regard déjà éteint sur l'intrus dont la main l'incendiait. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se sentit secoué, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre une fois de plus, pour les poser sur un visage paniqué. Les flammes quittèrent son épaule pour venir rencontrer sa joue.

**Bon sang! **

_**Bois jusqu'à l'ivresse et la mort, brûle avec ton manoir, fends toi la chaire, jettes-toi du haut du toit, balances-toi au bout d'une corde…**_

Il repoussa sa chaise, les bras toujours contre son abdomen et son front quitta la table. Les yeux clos, il sentit son estomac qui se contractait, se retournait, comme modelé par les mains spectrales des suppôts de Satan qui lui tenaient compagnie depuis trop longtemps. Il grimaça légèrement, luttant contre la nausée et les diables reculèrent, comme pour laisser passer la main qui revint mettre le feu sur son épaule et qui le poussa contre le dossier de son siège. Il la laissa faire, trop faible pour lutter et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il regardait le plafond et s'attendait à ce que d'autres démons y germent.

_**Tu es déjà mort. Quittes ton enveloppe charnelle, rejoins les tiens. Il ne reste qu'un pas, un pas et tu seras parmi nous. Ne craint rien, le feu te consumes déjà.**_

Il se sentit soulevé et se retrouva sur ses jambes, un bras autour du cou de son ami et l'autre toujours contre son estomac. Il sentit des flammes lui lécher la taille et suivit sans se poser de questions le corps qui le soutint jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit place sur son lit et l'autre s'agenouilla devant lui, levant sur son regard vide deux grands yeux inquiets. Il préféra ne pas voir et sentit bientôt qu'une couverture s'abattait sur ses épaules, l'écrasant. Une lueur attira son attention, il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'on avait allumé une chandelle. On s'était de nouveau agenouillé devant lui, on le toisait de nouveau avec angoisse.

_**Tu n'as rien fait de bon. Rends service au monde. Épargne-lui ta présence. Soigne-le de la plaie que tu es. On ne change pas sa destinée.**_

Il poussa d'une main celui qui le regardait, baissant la tête comme pour s'excuser et ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet. Il sentit que l'enfer lui consumait le bras en entier et grimaça.

**Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire.**

Il ne broncha pas, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Les voix chantaient de plus en plus fort leur douce et mortelle mélodie à son oreille. Il l'écoutait.

**Tu soignes ta fièvre ou pas. **

À quoi bon se soigner si les démons nous tirent vers le ciel. On ne se soigne pas des flammes de l'enfer. Le diable prit possession de son bras pour le diriger lentement vers la chandelle. Il voulut l'arrêter, il fut forcé de capituler. Une autre main l'arrêta. Celle qui le brûlait sans cesse depuis qu'elle le tenait.

**Dis quelque chose. **

_Tu n'as pas vécu. Tu ne vivras pas davantage. Tu sais où est ta place. Rends service au monde. On ne change pas sa destinée. Tu es déjà mort. Rejoins-nous. _

Les grands yeux se fermèrent avec un soupir et la main se tendit pour prendre la chandelle à sa place. Il regarda chaque mouvement, son esprit bercé par les chants des trépassés. Il tendit une main pour prendre la bougie, elle se retrouva, à la même vitesse, hors de son atteinte. Puis, il la vit passer près de lui, la flamme le lécher sans laisser sentir sa chaleur. Il baissa les yeux et la tête, donnant raison et acceptant les réprimandes muettes qui lui étaient faites. La flamme toucha les draps, la chandelle se retrouva jetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. La chaleur remplaça le froid glacial qui régnait juste avant. Deux bras vinrent l'étreindre, il voulut les repousser.

**Cette fois-ci je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller tout seul. Tu risques encore de prendre la mauvaise route. **

Le feu vint rapidement lui lécher la peau, il serra les dents, grimaça et serra contre lui l'autre corps qui le tenait dans son étreinte.

_**Bois jusqu'à l'ivresse et la mort, brûle avec ton manoir, fends toi la chaire, jettes-toi du haut du toit, balances-toi au bout d'une corde… **_

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la nuit comme la pièce prenait feu. Les gens se levèrent, se pointèrent à leur fenêtre, crièrent à leur tour. Des pas envahirent les rues comme les flammes envahissaient la pièce, comme les cris s'en élevaient et peu à peu le feu se propagea dans le manoir, empêchant quiconque d'entrer dans la chambre, de les arracher au destin qui s'abattait sur eux.

_**Rejoins-nous avec, pour dernier souvenir, celui de ton enfance.**_

Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte, torturés par les flammes, leurs cris se mêlant aux chants des démons. Il n'osait pas ouvrit les yeux, mais il savait qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils dansaient tout autour, ils étaient hilares. Parmi les voix des démons, ils entendirent d'autres cris. Au dehors, on tentait de calmer l'incendie, on tentait de leur venir en aide.

_**On ne change pas le destin. **_

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à éteindre le feu, il était trop tard. Évidemment. Ils cherchaient déjà le moyen de ne pas marcher avec la tête en bas.

* * *

_**Vous me laisserez des reviews si vous en avez envie, je prends toujours plaisir à les regarder, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, en autant que les réprimandes soient constructives et dotées de bon sens  
**_


End file.
